gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The EITC Warring Period: A Full History
This book is dedicated to the good men who gave their lives in this war, from both sides, pirate or EITC. May they rest in peace, wherever their graves may be. Chapter 1: The First To Enlist When the first of the East India Trading Company sailed to the Caribbean, pirates reacted differently. While some sailed off to attempt to sink them, others enlisted. Soon, guilds of East India Trading Company members were sprouting everywhere. The first EITC guild to reach maximum size was that of Samuel Redbeard and Pablo Swordmaster. The name is unknown. As EITC guilds began to grow, more and more pirates began feeling trapped. Soon, pirates launched raids against the EITC. That was only met with more fighting. As distinguished people emerged, leaders began to argue over who was Grand Lord. The Black Mercenaries were the first to wage war on pirates, after many people began to feel trapped. Soon, leadership was momentarily forgotten about. As pirates battled more and more, their numbers shrunk and shrunk. Those who joined the EITC were considered traitors and their names we're followed by curses and snide comments. Chapter 2: Black Guard After months of fighting, people began to lose sight of what they fought for. While people fought, the Black Guard, an organization of assassins, grew to be what almost all pirates feared. They made deals with Jolly Roger and his skeleton army. They enslaved pirates to mine and fight for them. Guilds began leaning towards Black Guard, as they became dominant. Padres del Fuego and Port Royal were now protected with Black Guard everywhere you went. The Royal Anchor was a popular spot to find the drunken mercenaries plotting the most gruesome forms of execution. However, there was one island no EITC could lay foot on, without immediately regretting it. Chapter 3: A Stronghold Through the midst of fighting, one island stood strong. A haven, some called it. Tortuga was the pirates great stronghold, where any pirate could walk free. No matter how many times the EITC laid assault, nothing could penetrate it. It soon became a popular place to rest after a battle, as well as land to gossip. Many EITC spies were able to find out plenty from the pirates, by disguising themselves. As this became apparent, pirates realized they needed places to hide. Small hideouts were erected from scratch. These were in the days before the EITC Armada was seaworthy. While Tortuga remained a stronghold, the EITC worked out a clever system of tunnels into a large underground cave. It was named the Thieves Den to lure pirates into a 'safe' hiding spot, but to be ambushed by legions of Black Guard. This gave the EITC an edge. They could sneak out of the caves, onto the beaches, and stop pirates from their illegal trades. That is why their are many hideouts we know today. Chapter 4: Hideouts When the pirates could no longer walk around freely, for fear of being watched, they had to make whatever means were necessary to hide. The Rum Cellar The most popular hideout for illegal trade was the rum cellar. With crates of provisions on a deserted island, the EITC began getting suspicious. They put the island on the map, and named it Rumrunner's Isle. Driftwood Shack An island between Cuba and Tortuga was often a spot to dock if you had serious damage. However, many ships crashed there. People began to take the driftwood off of the wrecked ships and built a small shack. Many pirates were able to use this shack as a hideout, while waiting for treasure ships to pass by, as there was much trade from Cuba and Raven's Cove to other islands nearby. Foulberto's Cellar A small cellar on Raven's Cove was used a storehouse by a mutinous pirate it the legendary El Patron's crew named Foulberto. He put it in a strategic location, as a large flock of Firebats loomed above. Many pirates used and still use this to wait out nights along the shores. But be warned, many pirates venture off into caves hidden in the cellar, and don't leave. The Gypsy Camp The Navy in Fort Charles allow a small group of gypsies to live behind a large building outside of the fort. However, what the Navy don't know is that pirates gather here to observe Navy. Many raids are launched from there, directed at the fort and the town. The gypsies let pirates gather on this land and heal them. Grace the gypsy is always in the camp and she offers many good tonics, swords, voodoo dolls, and staffs. Cesar's Back Room In Cesar's Barber Shop on Padres del Fuego, Cesar has a small door hidden to a back room, which consists of a fireplace, and a few chairs. As pirates often escaped to the town, Cesar offered them a place to hide until the Black Guard passed. Las Pulgas There is a series of buildings on the side of Padres del Fuego facis Uncharted Waters. It was overrun by undead years ago, and is now used as a safe haven from the East India Trading Company, who don't dare to venture there. But watch where you step outside, for the undead are not willing to let go of their town. Chapter 5: The Armada is Ready The East India Trading Company's trade ships were not outfitted for battle, thus pirates easily plundered them. But after the Black guard established themselves, they outfitted trading vessels with the finest sets of cannonry available. After their raid on Raven's Cove with their new armada, they became fearsomely known. Their scout ships ventured out to the farthest waters, finding more and more islands of gold, and even discovering more pirates. As soon as the armada was seaworthy, pirates felt their natural calling to trash it. The armada just grew and grew. Soon, they released the mother of all warships, the Juggernaut. It sank hundreds of pirate vessels and was the scourge of the Carribean! Chapter 6: Port Royal's "Remodeling" EITC members were mysteriously been sighted with large barrels of bitter smelling substance. While McCraken the gunsmith reckoned it was gunpowder, the EITC assured the townsfolk it is just a new type of spice from far off India. However, that proved otherwise. In the dead of night, the EITC lit fire to the barrels and ran! Here is an eyewitness account by Captain Walter, past GM of the Marceline guild: The crew and I was just about to set sail for a day of plunderin' when we heard the first blast. Looked like Hades it did. Plumes of smoke and fire poured from the center of town as the very dock we stood on shook from the impact. Scared out of our wits we dove for cover. I followed me mates into the drink. Then I remembered ... I can't swim! Luckily, I was only in the water a second when my first mate Xavier hauled me to shore. Within moments another blast, this one followed by a chain of explosions that seemed to cut through the island. The explosions continued for what seemed like half the day. When the smoke cleared, Port Royal was nothin' more than a steamin' heap of rubble. Save for the EITC dock, the Governor's Mansion, and a few small buildings, not a single shingle was left a hangin'! Fortunately for the townsfolk, most everyone was away on Tortuga -- for a weddin' -- of all things. Rumor is, the East India Trading Company had been stockpiling massive amounts of gunpowder and other armaments for an all-out assault on us Pirates. A misplaced candle started the fire -- and the explosive chain reaction. Some say that Jolly Roger was behind it ... Be it candle or undead devil, me, I let time separate the truth from rumor. In no time the Navy, as directed by the EITC, set upon rebuilding the town at a furious pace. Armies of craftsmen swarmed the island and rebuilt Port Royal almost over night! If I hadn't a seen it with me own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it - and I seen some strange things in this part of the Caribbean, I have! Regardless of who is to blame, let this be said... there is bound to be more stores of powder and ammunition on other islands. We Pirates best capture these weapons fer ourselves afore they be used on us. ''- Captain Walter'' As the townfolk were baffled by this explosion, and had been seeing the EITC fleeing the island moments before, they demanded an explanation, which was refused. Luckily, Port Royal was rebuilt by masons, to a new design. Chapter 7: A Leader is Appointed While the Black Guard and EITC guilds grew, men were appointed Lord and of that particular area of the world. Lord Cutler Beckett & Pablo Swordmaster. They ruled the Carribean with an iron fist. Beckett had other plans though. He wanted more than the Carribean, he wanted the crown of England! Little did Samuel know of this. Samuel's power grew, and soon Pablo Swordmaster was forgotten. With legions of Black Guard on land, attack ships patrolling the waters, and leaders appointed, all seemed lost. But it only got worse. Chapter 8: Richard Hookskull Samuel soon began a string of guilds, the Black Mercenaries. The guildmasters of these guilds were his personal friends. Upon the making of Black Mercenaries III, Samuel appointed Richard Hookskull guildmaster for them. Richard's job was to keep skeletons out of certain mines under which the EITC had control. Occasionally, he would recieve a dirty job that was hushed up. After witnessing much of the torments in those caves, he left the EITC. But how would the EITC find such a suitable replacement? The answer came in one man, that not even Samuel knew of. Chapter 9: Warskull's Mercs George Edward Marvolo James Breasly. The prince of England. He grew to be one of the most vile assassins in the Carribean. But how would it look if the royal surname was spotted on a murder warrant. The prince assumed a new name under Lord Beckett's orders: Warskull. Warskull was trained with the most villanous of assassins, above the law. Lord Beckett gave them orders on Kingsheads, so as not to be overheard. THere, anything was above the law! Son, Warkull had a legion of mercenaries at his command, given the name Warskull's Mercs. They dressed as everyday commoners, but they executed their orders as though they were ghosts. Bodies would be found all over Porrt Royal, Tortuga, and Padres del Fuego. Hidden in the most bizzarre places, these bodies all had a piece of parchment tied around the neck: Warskull's Mercenaries Scourge of Piracy Deo Dvcente Nil Nocet This letter was often hushed up, and thrown into the water. Warskull's Mercenaries were often spotted fighting off ghouls and skeletons trying to get into Beckett's Quarry from the Catacombs. Before word could get out of the deadly Black Guard assassin clan, they were disintegrated. Chapter 10: The King's Loyalty Soon, Warskull's Mercs were dominating even the Abu Nar Clan. Lord Beckett had just found a new assassin (records show that it was who would one day become Neban The Silent) to be enlisted in their ranks. Warskull was to meet Lord Beckett in an office in Kingshead. Warskull found the office empty, so he sat and waited for an hour. Finally, Lord Beckett and the recruit entered. Lord Beckett told Warskull that the king of England was going to be put in the highest jail, six months from then. Six months later, the recruit, Warskull, and Lord Beckett waited in silence in the high jail. At the sight of his grandfather, it is rumored Warskull attempted to kill the guard, grabbed his grandfather, and sailed to Tortuga. We know for a fact the king died that night. THat was the end of Warskull's Mercenaries. Once again, the pirates gained the upper hand. Chapter 11: The Treasure Fleets Many years after the destruction of Warskull's Mercenaries, the EITC made another bold move. They sent out Treasure Fleets. The pirates met this with aggression towards the seas. The first treasure fleet date was not known until the day they set sail, from which port is unknown. That was the first sighting of the Ship of the Line. Pirates barely had time to ready a light ship, so the fleet's journey was virtually calm. It was in fact, such a success, that the EITC announced the second date, not seeing the spies among them. This time, the pirates were ready. But once again, the EITC had anticipated attack. They sent out a new ship, the Tyrant. This came as a huge shock to the pirates, who barely managed to sink two. The Ship of the Line made it with four Tyrants still in sailing condition. It was not until the third fleet launched from Port Royal did the pirates win. Warship after warship fired until finally the treasure ship was sunk! The three EITC Ships of the Line are the EITC Conqueror, the EITC Interpid, and the EITC Leviathan. Weeks after the success of the first EITC Treasure Fleets, the Navy launched Treasure Fleets. Though the East India Trading Company continues their treasure fleets, they have lost much glamour, and have become a regular way to pass the time. Chapter 12: Co. Empire Somewhere between 1723-1724 (2009-2010) an EITC created the guild Co. Empire. It became known as the most powerful Black Guard/EITC guild known to pirates. The time of it's reign was a time of constant war and oppression. With many people forced into the Co. Empire, it became a symbol of tyranny. After the treasure fleets, it became very big. Early in the summer of 1724, however, the guild was destroyed. It's guildmaster is unknown. Chapter 13: Benjamin Macmorgan Once the Co. Empire had fallen, people scrambled to take it's place. Benjamin Macmorgan was successful. He created the guild the United Empire in the hopes to overthrow the EITC and take his position as Lord of the EITC. Benjamin's guild struck fear into the hearts of hundreds. They were in a small alliance with the Royale Alliance, but soon backed out, after the Royale Alliance allied with Gen. of Peace. His guild dared to trod upon Tortuga as through it were an unkempt patch of earth. They payed dearly. Knowing he was going to die if he didn't run soon, he destroyed the guild and fled for safety. Chapter 14: Captain "Lord" Leon While Benjamin Macmorgan hid and prayed, a new face emerged in the Caribbean. That man shall forever send shudders down peoples spines at his mention. Captain Leon. Captain Leon found Macmorgan and together they came up with a plan to overtake the EITC. They created a guild to combine the tyranny of the Co. Empire, and the fear of the United Empire. Their guild is still known today, as one of the strongest guilds the EITC has ever known. Chapter 15: Elites of the Co. Once they had agreed on a name, Captain Leon made the guild, and Benjamin became Co-GM. It was known as the Elites of the Co. That guild formed Captain Leon's greatest forces. Together, he and Benjamin brought Samuel Redbeard down with their combination of political and military knowledge. While the Edicts of the EITC state otherwise, they presented fair argument and won their titles fairly. Thier guild became the main EITC guild in the wars to come. Chapter 16: United Trading Co. Soon, Samuel felt cheated that he had been stripped from his power. When Captain Leon began trying to cleanse the Caribbean of pirates using organized invasions, that included attacking his sister, Samuel had had enough. Samuel began a revolt, and founded the United Trading Co to stop Leon. When he found out that his neice Duchess was forced into Leon's guild, outraged flared like wildfire. Captain Leon found himself fighting the EITC Council of Elders and some very high ranking officers. But, with some quick thinking, he conjured up a plan to make all the EITC happy. Chapter 17: The East India Mountain Captain Leon drew up his idea of a fertile government, which worked to some degree. He was the peak of the mountain. On his right slope, was Benjamin Macmorgan, leader of the government. On his left, Samuel Redbeard, leader of the Black Guard. However, many people found this outrageous, and people left his guild. The Duchess of Anemois herself left, but not without trackers. Chapter 18: Legendary Co Elites After people abandoned Leon, he made a new guild. The Legendary Co Elites were trained every day, and never once let up. During their reign, many raids and interesting events took place. The Elites at one time hosted many important people. This was a guild to replace the Elites of the Co. Chapter 19: The Duchess of Anemois Disgusted by her reaction, Captain Leon referred to her sister as the Wicked Witch. He began to attack her wherever she went. Soon, the Royale Alliance began protecting her. Their only reason to fight the EITC was to find one soldier in their ranks, a fugitive. Lawrence Helmbain. In a desperate attempt to protect Duchess, Robert Mcroberts, Co-Emperor of the Royale Alliance, concocted a plan to ally themselves with Leon to keep him away from Duchess. In the end, being tricked, John Breasly brought Matthew Daggermenace out of his house and right to Leon, where the Duchess was forced to come. They were both sentenced to death. John, horrified at his actions, revealed he was helping Duchess, and the Royale Alliance broke away from the East India Trading Company. Chapter 20: Johnny Goldtimbers The day after the sentence of death to the Duchess of Anemois and Matthew Daggermenace, a large sea battle began. It lasted all day. The EITC launched under Spanish colors, while the pirates launched as french. While the pirates launched with the Golden Dragon (John Breasly's war frigate) leading, the EITC launched their best admiral. Admiral Johnny Goldtimbers launched the EITC fleet with his war frigate (name unknown) in the lead. As scout sloops moved in for hit and run attacks, war galleons made a blockade. Finally, the war frigates moved in. As the battle raged on, each side lost many. Finally, when down to the Golden Dragon (war frigate) and the Red Rebel (Cadet's war sloop) were the last pirates remaining, they set course for Driftwood. The EITC fleet had faster ships than the pirates, and could have easily sunk them. However, when nearly upon them, the ships stopped and turned away. Johnny was promoted from Admiral, to Grand Admiral, which is only a one rank advance. This began Johnny's resent at his son Leon. To this day it is unknown why Admiral Goldtimbers turned around. Perhaps it was becasue the Red Rebel held his grandson as captain, or simply that he could not harm his daughter's, Duchess's, friends and family. Chapter 21: An Admiral's Will Shortly after the assault on the pirates, Grand Admiral Goldtimbers disappeared. Everyone thought he was dead, so Captain Leon secured his father's will. He had to summon those within the will to his office and read it. However, that did not seem his only intention. When he came to collect the Duchess of Anemois on Mosona, the French and the Royale Alliance launched their ships in pursuit. After a brutal chase to Antik, Captain Leon had finally finished his meeting. He had cheated everyone out of the will, so only he posessed what it was entitled to. In fury, the Royale Alliance captured Kingshead, until Johnny Goldtimbers came out of a building and found them. They ran for their lives. Leon played dumb, and Johnny bought it for a time. Chapter 22: Disruptions After Leon's success in fooling his father, he began holding guild meetings more openly. This was, however, a serious flaw in his works. Spies planted by the Royale Alliance constantly gave Rebels information, and thiss caused many disruptions, thus miscommunication flowed throughout the EITC. Chapter 23: The Mountain Grows After several months, John Breasly confronted Captain Leon. They worked out an agreement, and the Royale Alliance was going to trade with the EITC. John Breasly managed to relinquish the death penalty from Matthew Daggermenace and the Duchess of Anemois. After that, Captain Leon and his sister were on much more friendly terms. Only one man resented this, and that was Samuel Redbeard. The pirates were furious, and wouldn't take any help the Royale Alliance offered. Chapter 24: Samuel's Resent Samuel resented his newfound alliance. Soon, he left and created the Black Officers to help the EITC his own way. Not much is very well known about this subject, but it was a crucial part in the EITC. Chapter 25: United Co.Empire After Samuel left with some high ranking officers, the United Co.Empire was made to become the ultimate EITC guild. They were well trained, powerful, smart, and most of all, ambitious. Captain Leon was most known for this guild. Chapter 26: The Raids After the Royale Alliance joined Captain Leon, Robert McRoberts conducted a series of raids on pirates. The most notorious radi was one of the last to be done. John Breasly, still holding a piece of eight, found out the pirate king and reported it to Captain Leon. After this, Hector Pillageparr was increasingly attacked. To this day, it is unknown how many raids were conducted. All we know now is the Robert McRoberts is not a poular name around pirates. Chapter 27: Pearson's Declaration Shortly after the raids ended, the King of Spain, Pearson Wright, found Captain Leon. He declared war for all of his fellow allies, and in the end most of them made peace. Pearson had no knowledge that they had called peace, so he continued to act out of term and try to call reinforcments. Chapter 28: Leon's Passing As all things must come to an end, so did Leon. In an attempt to take over Isla Perdida, Captain Leon met Francis Brigade in the jungles. A fight broke out, and in the end Captain Leon was dead. Francis Bluehawk and Jeffrey Blasthawk, Leon's killer, buried Leon in a shallow grave and took the relics he held with him. Soon after, an extraction team was sent by the Black Guard and retrieved Leon's body. It was later buried on Cutthroat Isle. The will was buried on Isla Tormenta, but a fake will was found in Leon's desk, planted there by Samuel Redbeard. Chapter 29: A Fight For Leadership After Leon's death, several people tried to claim the now empty office. The Royale Alliance supported Johnny Goldtimbers, being Leon's father. Pearson Wright and the Black Officers supported Samuel Redbeard. Third for the running was Nate Raidhawk, supported by the Bandidos Are Back. After reading over a fake will, a fourth runner was nearly inaugurated. Unfortunately, a gypsy in the Royale Alliance placed a charm on the will, and it was found fake. Soon, Johnny proclaimed he no longer wanted the title. He was out of the running, even though Robert McRoberts still supported him. John Breasly began supporting Samuel Redbeard, and after that, Samuel was placed in office. Chapter 30: Black Officers After Samuel was placed in office, he made the Black Officers the high guild of the EITC. Composed of around 100 members, the Black Officers quickly spread across the Caribbean to tell the news. Chapter 31: Potential Peace? Samuel Redbeard declared that peace would be made for pirates. Unfortunately, that's not how all felt. Johnny Goldtimbers felt fury towards Francis Bluehawk and Jeffrey Blasthawk. A fight broke out, with Francis Bluehawk and George on one side, and John Breasly and Johnny Goldtimbers on the other. Both sides sustaining damage, a draw was made. So peace would never be reached after that brawl. But something else soon came over the horizion. Chapter 32: Leon's Back? Rumors floated around that Captain Leon had come back, but no one could be sure. Finally, several United Co.Empire members found a man named Four Finger Frank. This man claimed to be Captain Leon. Many were skeptical, so Robert McRoberts and John Breasly gave him a test of answers only he could know. He got every answer right, and the Royale Alliance allied themselves with Captain Leon once more. Chapter 33: McBatten's Army After a week of exile, Leon came back to the EITC. John McBatten had created the guild McBatten's Army to overthrow Samuel Redbeard. But when he saw Leon, he made him guildmaster. After several days, Leon and the Royale Alliance made a war base. But what was of Benjamin Macmorgan? Chapter 34: The Co Empire Within the hour of Leon's death, Benjamin Macmorgan ran. He created the guild, The Co Empire, in hopes of once again leading the EITC. Found hiding in Tortuga, Robert McRoberts and John Breasly questioned him, and his stories did not add up. They knew he was hiding, not planning. Chapter 35: For the Office Now the Four Finger Frank had established himself, he began raiding Samuel, who just raided back. Now today, the fight still goes on. Chapter 36: Join The Fight Now, did you like this book? You can be part of it! Join the fight, choose your side! John Breasly will add more as the wars develop. Please, do not edit this. John has several eyewitnesses help him with the facts. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations